His Little Girl
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Danny and Sam have a beautiful daughter, but what they don’t realize is that she has all of her fathers powers, and one day she is supposed to do a report on her hero and to every ones surprise she chooses public ghost enemy number one, Danny Phantom!


just to clarify, I OWN NOTHING

Her name was Danielle Samantha Fenton, though she preferred the name Danni. She was only five when she discovered her power but now she was sixteen and being forced to sit in school on a nice day (and because it takes a while to clarify, she looks exactly like Sam), "Miss Fenton" Mr. Lancer suddenly said, breaking her out of her day dream. Annoyed she turned to look at the annoying teacher "Miss Fenton will you kindly explain the assignment you are supposed to do this week" he asked "write a ten page essay on our hero" she said in a bored tone.

It was a talent she had picked up on, listen and daydream at the same time, "correct, so who is your paper going to be about" Mr. Lancer asked "obviously it will be about her dad, he is the greatest ghost hunter ever, if only he could catch that evil Danny Phantom at least" one kid snickered. Angrily Danni glared at him. His name was Josh Baxter, AKA the class jock, "for your information I'm not doing it on my dad or even my mom even though she is the worlds most famous actress" Danni told them defiantly "oh yeah, then who" Josh taunted.

Instantly Danni thought of an idea to startle them "I'm doing my report on my hero Danny Phantom" she cried out in defiance (but hey she Sam's daughter so what can you do) the entire class gasped "figures the freak would want to study the only person who's more of a freak than her" one girl muttered. Danni recognized her as Paula Baxter, though she looked more like her mother Paulina, "excuse me but look who's talking, at least Danni doesn't spend every moment doing makeup" her best friend Jasmine said. They were also cousins, her mom was Jazz Foley, and her father was best friends with her dad, his name was Tucker.

Then she caught her other friends, sandy (parents are Daniele the clone and mystery guy who we'll call chuck) and Carla (parents, Valerie and Kwan, and yes Valerie still hates Danny Phantom and is friends with Danny Fenton)snickering. Then a blue mist came out of both Danni's and Sandy's mouths. For the both of them for some unknown reason had strange ghost powers. Quickly they both raised their hands "can we go to the bathroom" they said together "I think not" Mr. lancer said but then screamed as the window broke and the hated Danny Phantom was tossed into the class room.

Instantly Danni identified the ghost who attacked Danny as Skulker. Anxiously Danni hurried over to the ghost boy, she was one of the few people who knew he wasn't evil "Danni, get your friends and get out of here" he yelled "wait, how did you know my name" Danni asked in confusion. But instead of answering Danny grabbed Skulker and they both went flying outside "we have to help" Danni and Sandy both said "Going ghost" they both cried and then two rings went over their bodies. For Sandy her light blue shorts were replaced by black pants and her baby pink tee was replaced by a sleeveless tank top with the letters SD on it, almost like Danny's DP, and her hair changed from black to white as her eyes changed from a brown to a silver.

Then for Danni her black skirt was replaced by white pants and her combat boots were replaced by white boots like Danny Phantoms and her black shirt was replaced by a white one with a DP on her chest and she also got white gloves and then her hair changed from raven black to snowy white, and finally she opened her eyes to reveal instead of blue which was the only thing she had of her father (or so she thinks) were now glowing green so she basically looked like a female Danny Phantom only with white clothes. Then her and Sandy took off through the window and both hit Skulker with twin ecto blasts "Carla now" Danni called and Carla tossed up an Fenton thermos which Danni pointed at Skulker.

Then she pointed it down "oh you know what, this is to easy" she said then turned to Sandy "want to have some fun before we send him back to the ghost zone" Danni asked her friend "with pleasure, we ought to teach him that he should give up trying to hunt us, that's just gross" Sandy replied "wait, Skulker is trying to hunt you" Danny Phantom suddenly asked in surprise "well duh, he wants us since we are two of the only halfa's, though as far as we can tell there are only three others" Danni told him "now lets do this" Sandy yelled with a grin. They both hit Skulker multiple times until the ecto suit was wasted, and then Danni took the honors of sucking him into the Fenton thermos "where did you get a Fenton thermos" Danny asked warily "oh chillax, it's not like we'd hurt you, actually I have some questions" Danni told him "mind if I meet you later" she asked Sandy "nasty burger at five?" Sandy asked grinning "nasty burger at five" Danni agreed with a huge toothy grin then she turned to see where Danny Phantom was.

She saw he was flying towards the ground "hey wait up" she shouted as she took after him "yeah" he asked sounding slightly annoyed "okay, I have this book report and the whole class was teasing me about me doing my parents and so I decided to push the limits and write on you as my hero" she said in a rush as she stared at her feet "wait, you mean, I'm your hero, and you go to school" he said. Shouting a bit at the end "well duh, I can easily change into my human form at will, why do you think I'm called a halfa" she said in that annoying cocky teenager voice "alright, I guess I can answer a few questions but first do you mind if I get yours and you friends names" he asked "sure, I'm Danni Phantom, and that's spelled D-a-n-n-I not to be mixed up with the one spelled D-a-n-I and my friend is Sandy Phantom" Danni told him "there are way to many Phantoms" he muttered under his breath.

Then suddenly some one screamed and a blue mist came out of both of the Phantom's mouths quickly they turned to face the threat and saw Plasmious holding Sandy Fenton by her hair "Sandy" cried both of the Phantoms. Then Danny Phantom flew up to Vlad "let her go Plasmious, if you do I'll go with you, not that I will help" he said with a smile "unfortunately young Daniel I cannot do that because I also want all of the other ghost hybrids" Plasmious said with a grin "and lucky me, I already have young Danielle" Plasmious said and then laughed evilly.

At this Danny looked shocked and then hung his head in defeat "fine I'll do what you want, just don't hurt Danielle" he muttered "alright, but to do this properly we have to go to a certain little place you might remember from your past" Plasmious said as he grabbed Danny on the wrist and a struggling Danni by her hair "ow, that hurts" she whimpered "good" Plasmious whispered before he teleported them all. When they did Danni had no clue where they were, however Danny gasped "you teamed up with the GIW" he shouted "well, as I've said before I'll say it again, you are one seriously messed up fruit loop" Danny told him "if I were a fruit loop then how could I do this" and he slipped a band around Sandy's wrist but it did nothing, then he slipped bands around both of the Phantom's wrist.

Danni screamed in agony but Danny just sat there as if it were nothing new. He withheld any sound during which time he was clearly being shocked. Then rings appeared around both of there waists and slid down there bodies leaving Danny Fenton and Danni Fenton (oh gosh, that will be confusing) panting in there place "Danni, you're a ghost" Danny muttered as he stared at his daughter in surprised "what about you dad, your public ghost enemy number one, sweet" Danni said in delighted surprise. But then there was clapping "well done Plasmious for delivering all of the ghost hybrids" some one said and then a GIW person walked out of the shadows "unfortunately we can't let the final one leave" they said.

Instantly Plasmious was trapped inside a ghost shield and before he could do anything a band was slipped around Plasmious's wrist changing him into Masters "okay, you so totally deserved that" Dani said as they led her through a door "mom" Sandy cried as she went up to hug her mother "sweetie what are you doing here, and little Daniele, I haven't seen you for a while" she said in surprise "to cut to the meat of the matter, me and Sandy are half ghost got captured and now we're here" Danni said "sorry to break this up but we need to take you to your cells, you have company waiting" one of the GIW said "alright, if we have to" Danni said in a falsely frustrated voice.

Slowly they were led through many halls and eventually led down to a cold gloomy basement full of cages. All five halfa's gasped as they saw there entire families down there along with friends, "I hope you get along, and don't worry, we've already showed them the tapes of you guys changing" the GIW said as they walked off "so, I guess we need to explain" Danni muttered feebly. All of them had been fighting, although most people were against ghosts like Valerie, Kwan, Jack and Maddie Fenton, Chuck, Mr. and Ms. Manson and Foley, and Damon Grey yet Tucker, Jazz, Sam, Carla, and Jasmine were all for ghosts, along with the halfa's.

Then the arguing increased and Danny apparently couldn't take it any more "enough" he yelled "okay we get it, you guys won't except us, I figured it would be like that but right now we can't be arguing, instead we need to think of a way out" he shouted. Then Maddie had the courage to ask what was on all of their minds "how" Danny just went over to rest his head against the bars "me, the portal accident, Vlad, the accident in college, Dani, clone of me, Sandy and my daughter, genetics" he said as though it was the easiest thing in the world.

He then closed his eyes "but right now we have to get out of here, and I can do that with help if we can get these stupid bands off, Vlad" he said turning to Vlad and giving him the ice cold glare "I have an idea" Danni said an then she tried to turn her wrist intangible. Then yelled as the band shocked her "okay never mind, don't try" she said. Slowly Danny leaned his fore head against the bars muttering to himself. Sam got tired of the tension and walked up to him and touched his shoulder causing Danny to jump and look at her "don't worry, it will be okay" she said, and then she leaned in and softly kissed Danny on the lips "I honestly do not get how you can stand kissing a ghost" Valerie muttered darkly "because I'm not full ghost" Danny said and then he leaned against the bars again.

Only this time he seemed to be looking at something "I wonder" he muttered and then his eyes turned green. But the band didn't shock him and he grinned and then seemed to comb the dark until he seemed to see something "bingo" he whispered then he winced. Sam grabbed his wrist "oh I don't think so, I know that look, that's the I'm going to do something stupid look so don't even think about it" she said "I'm sorry but I need to try" he said before turning and kissing Sam "Daniel Jackson Fenton" she said but then gasped as Danny went intangible but didn't make a noise though he was clearly hurt. Slowly he went through the bars and became tangible and fell to his knees panting "okay forget what I said about stupid, that was just downright reckless" Sam said but Danny slowly got up though he winced from the effort.

He then walked over and grabbed something in the dark and came back smiling and holding a set of keys. He quickly unlocked the door and let everyone out and Sam was last to exit and she flung herself around Danny's neck "if you ever do anything that reckless again I swear I'll…" she started but Danny stopped her "what kill me? I think you'll find I'm already half way there" he said with a grin "wait how can you only be half dead" Valerie asked "you'll find out if we don't get out of here" Vlad said quickly "what" Danny asked.

He turned and glared at Vlad "they were planning on finding out what made you guys half ghost and then using their special 'guinea pigs' and find out how to create half dead people to study" Vlad told them "okay, I do not want to know how you got mixed up in this Plasmious but you are dead meat when I get this band off" Danny told him. Plasmious smirked "well I wanted my revenge on you, after all I love to see you suffer, why do you think I told them who you were and who all of your family and friends are" Vlad said. At this Danny's eyes turned green and he grabbed Vlad and held him against the wall and everyone looked at him in a scared way.

They had never seen him look so dangerous "if you ever harm any of my family then I will personally make your life miserable for as long as you live and even after that" Danny muttered in a voice that all but spoke evil. Then Sam got a hold of her self and went to grab Danny off of Vlad "Danny please, he is not worth it, even if he is stupid, and don't worry you know that nothing can harm us with you around" she soothed. Danni just stared at her father in amazement and then Danny let out a sigh and then took one more deadly glare at Vlad before turning to face the group "wow, I didn't realize you care about your family so much" Valerie whispered "yeah well now you know" Danny muttered darkly "okay note to self, never harm ghost kids family" Jack suddenly said "Jack you are his family Maddie sighed "okay, note to self, never harm me" at this Maddie just shook her head "now come on, we need to get out of here" Danny said and then walked towards the stairs.

Then suddenly was surrounded by a blue light and he fell to the floor after being shocked. As Sam hurried to help Danny to his feet the GIW came out of the shadows. "what do you want" Sam asked darkly "exactly what Plasmious said, though I think it would be best to get rid of him" one of them said as he pointed to Danny who was standing near the back of the room "and why would you get rid of my dad" Danni asked defiantly "because we saw his little show when he found out Vlad put his family in danger, we also saw he could use some of his ghostly powers without being hurt to bad, so clearly he is stronger than the rest of you individuals" they finished.

Then pointed a weird gun at Danny and as they pulled the trigger a box flew out and hit Danny square in the chest and at this Danny finally screamed in pain and the GIW simply herded everyone into the cages and took the box and left Danny with them in the cage. Only this time he was unconcious. "so what now" Danni asked "oh who know, it was always Danny who came up with the plans but thanks to Vlad he can't help" Jazz said as she stared at Vlad with a clearly death stare "I have an idea" Sam muttered as she sat by Danny's side and stroked his hair "it's just like they said, as individuals we're weak" she said "yeah thanks for pointing that out" Tucker said.

Sam didn't look up "but what if we combined our strengths and worked together" she said as she stroked Danny's cheek with one finger just wishing he would get up "who are you and what have you done with Sam" Tucker said "what is that supposed to mean" she asked coldly "the Sam I know prefers being an individual only" Tucker smirked. Then Sam grinned "PDA" she said, instantly Tucker turned to look every where "where is the PDA, just stay with us, don't go near Skulker" he said. Then he realized the joke and blushed "why do you always feel the need to do that" he muttered, but then Danny groaned and opened his eyes "Sam" he whispered "shhhhhh, it's okay, we'll get out of this" Sam muttered as she stroked her husbands hair "wait, he should have been out for much longer than a few minutes, possibly even days" Maddie said puzzled "one prop to being half ghost" Danny shrugged as he struggled to get up.

Then he moaned and began to fall but Sam caught him and had him sit back down "okay, so lets start thinking how to use our talents and get out of here" Sam said "well I can shut down any ghost shields and security cameras and also any booby traps" Tucker said as he turned on his PDA "and I snuck the keys to this entire place off one of those guys belts" Dani said as she held out a pair of keys, every one stared at her "what, I've had practice" she shrugged "and I know that there weapons don't work on humans which means we will have to cover Sandy Danni, Dani, Danny, (okay that is really confusing me, curse me and my lack of a better nick name for Danny's daughter) and unfortunately Masters" she said only she pronounced Masters in a very evil voice "okay, the way is clear" Tucker announced.

Danni grabbed the keys from her aunt and unlocked the door then quickly ran out as though she were going on ahead but before she could Carla tackled her "I don't think so, as your friend I refuse to let you take them on your own, besides, your dad needs help" Carla told her "fine" Danni muttered as she walked back and got on one side of Danny and both her and Sam helped Danny to his feet. Then slowly they helped him walk out, "wait" Sandy suddenly said "what about these" she asked as she showed the band on her wrist "hmmmm" Tucker said and he walked up to take a closer look at the band, he then messed with his PDA a little and all of the bands broke "and you didn't do that earlier why" Sam asked dryly "I didn't think about it" Tucker said.

Every one couldn't miss what Sam muttered under her breath next "of course" and then with out warning Danny transformed into Danny Phantom "I need every one to hold on, and I need Dani Sandy and my daughter to help" and with that he turned intangible while touching Sam Tucker Jazz and Mr. and Ms. Fenton then the rest grouped around and the other halfa's (minus Vlad, he heard the hidden threat) went in random spots to help the group become intangible. they flew out, leaving Vlad to go his own way, and after a few minutes they arrived on top of the Fenton op center and Danny immediately fell on the ground asleep which naturally changed him to Fenton.

Sam and Tucker smiled at each other because it was the same pose he had after his first big battle with the lunch lady, "figures" they both said "is he okay" Valerie asked "oh he's just tired, and for good reason" Sam said "hey mom" Danni said "yes sweetie" Sam asked "I can see this is the start of something great" she said smiling.

The end


End file.
